Black Mask
by FlakyxFlippy14
Summary: Ambrosia Anne Knighthood, a heir to the Knighthood family, has a contract on which whoever dares hurt her will die with the help of her butler.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first Black Butler fanfic, hehe. Apparently, I recently watched the second season of black butler. I freaking LOVE the triplets. So, in my fanfic, the triplets talk but are usually when Ambrosia is around.

Summary: Ambrosia Anne Knighthood was abused by her mother and is often strike by her father. When her parents died due to a crash, she made a contract with Leonardo Rosenberg, a demon, to make sure that anyone who hurts her must die. When she met Leonardo, he was talking by being a black cat. She is very competitive with Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive, but hates her maid Caroline.

Pairings: OC/Alois, Ciel/OC, triplets/OC and many more. I'm a bit in a hurry to write them down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler (still don't know how to write the real name) otherwise I would've made fangirls faint with what they usually want in the anime ;). I'm also a fangirl.

So, enjoy :D

I still remember that day, when I made the contract_. I barely arrived back to my mansion, a bruise on my eye. My mother gasped, in fake surprise since we had guest. "My darling, whatever happened to your eye?" She rushed to me, touching the bruise. "Who did this?" I simply slapped her hand away and headed to my room. _

_The door slammed open, my mother storming in. "Why did you do that, Ambrosia Anne Knighthood?" I simply looked up at her, a piece of clothed that covered ice over my eye. "Well, answer me!" I didn't. She grasped the arm that held the ice, removing it. "You never care about me," I growled. "And when you do it's usually when we have guest." "I do that so they won't find out how I am." _

"_I don't care!" I shouted. "You shouldn't even hurt me! I should just tell them that you are an abusive mother!" She grabbed my collar and threw me across the room. "You are a disgrace to my family!" "You aren't my mother!" "You are nothing but a mistake, Anne." _

_My eyes widened, watching as the carriage crashed into the building. "Quick! Check if they are alive!" I ducked underneath a barrel, hoping to go unnoticed. "It's the Knighthood family!" "But it's just Amanda and Matthew. Where is Ambrosia?" I sat at the docks, kicking my sock covered legs. There was a scratch above my forehead, bleeding slightly._

_I never did like my parents. My mom was abusive and my dad just agreed with her. They gave me bruises, cuts and anything that would mark my skin. A black cat began to rub against my arm, purring. "I hate everyone! They hurt me!" The wind suddenly became cooler and I bit my lip sharply. _

"_I can help you with that." I looked around, my eyes wide. "Look at the cat." I did. The cat was staring straight at me. "What do you wish?" I swallowed, narrowing my eyes. "Anyone that hurts me, I want them to die!" Thunder crashed and I winced slightly at my own tone. _

_Everything disappeared, leaving only the cat and me in darkness. "What's your name, child?" "I am Ambrosia Anne Knighthood." I felt two cold fingers press against my neck. "Repeat what you want. This time, include your name." I swallowed hard, my mouth going slightly dry. "I, Ambrosia Knighthood, age ten, want anyone that hurts me, I want them to die!" "Eh, just like how your parents died." _

_A cloak wrapped around my small frame. "Alright then, but in return will you give me your soul?" I nodded. "Okay, I will do whatever my mistress orders me to do. Until all of your injuries are gone, then I will take your soul." The mark was now on my neck._

A day after the accident, I got a new butler. Leonardo Rosenberg, a demon that I made a contract with. I sat up, staring at my black duvet. "Good morning, Ambrosia. How may I be at service today? Shall I bring some lemon tea?" "Shut up," I muttered. He simply stared at me.

"I have your clothes ready, my mistress." "That's good to hear," I muttered. "He placed the folded on my bed before setting down my morning snack. "What is it?" I asked. "It would be your favorite, my mistress, lemon cake," he said. I took a bite out of it. "Who made this?" "I did." "Tastes terrible, Leonardo. But I'm hungry so I'll eat it."

After my snack, Leonardo helped me take off my nightgown. "What is my schedule?" "You need to sign a few documents, visit your hairstylist for a cut and you'll be having dinner at the Trancy manor with Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive." I smirked.

"Alois is a spoiled brat while Ciel is such a coward. I'll love to have dinner with them." To make them suffer, that is. I stood up and opened my arms, only wearing my undergarments. "I'm surprised, my mistress." "Why would you be?" I asked. "I'm just my average self." "You didn't scream when I told you about dinner."

He pulled down my black dress that reached over my knees with silver layers underneath the skirt, slipped on my black flats, brushes my long black hair, helped me put on my black gothic gloves and placed my black ring on my pointer finger.

"You may go down to breakfast, my mistress," he said. "I'll fix up your room." I sat down on my seat, waiting as my maid, Caroline, served my tea and placed the food in front of me. "Enjoy, mistress." "You have no right to call me that," I muttered. "Only Leonardo can."

I began to cut my French toast, my eyes narrowed with annoyance. Finally, I brought the piece to my mouth and ate it. I looked up, my eyes showing no emotion and stared at Caroline. "Who made this?" "I did, madam," she said. I stood up and kicked over the table.

"It tastes terrible!" I shouted. "Why didn't you use cinnamon?" My second servant's eyes widened, but didn't do anything. "Leonardo is a better cook than you!" Her eyes began to brim with tears, stupid coward. I heard the door opened and I gasped, getting a knife to give me a scratch on my cheek.

"What happened here?" I began to shed fake tears. "Leonardo, Caroline went and attacked me. See? She made this to me." He cleaned the cut with two fingers. "You should never leave me alone around her," I whimpered. "She's trying to kill me."

"I promise I won't leave my mistress alone anymore." He carried me to the door, my head resting on his shoulder. Before we disappeared through the doors, I shot Caroline a grin. My hairstylist gave my black hair new layers and even dyed my bangs a different shade of black.

"Shall I pack your bag, my mistress?" I fixed my hair a bit. "I heard there's going to be a storm," I muttered. "So yeah, pack my bag." He placed in extra clothes and before he went to my closet for a new dress, I grabbed my pink one, ran towards him and slid the dress on my butler. "There you go!" I squealed. "You look like a girl!"

He sighed and took it off. "You're no fun," I muttered. We climbed onto my carriage and headed to the Trancy manor. "You promise to be good, Ambrosia?" I smirked. "I make no promises. Let's go, Leonardo."

"Sir, Ms. Knighthood has arrived." "Thank you, Claude. I'll make sure her visit is perfect." I climbed out of my carriage, Leonardo carrying my bag. "Good evening, my lady, welcome back to the Trancy manor." "Shut up, Claude," I said. "Where is he?" "AMBROSIA!" Crap, I jinxed it. He attacked me in a hug, nuzzling my face.

Then Alois pulled back, looking deep into my black eyes with a smile on his face. "You smell lovely this evening! A lot like a rose in a burnt place." His grin fell. "Or is that just your soul?" I shoved him away. "Leonardo, let's go." "I'll do as you wish, my mistress." Alois smirked, standing next to Claude. "Claude, make sure you get her tangled in a web. That's an order." "Yes master."

"It seems that Ambrosia and Leonardo has arrived, young master." Ciel looked at his butler. "I know that." Sebastian kept staring out the window. "Sebastian?" "Yes, young master?" Ciel narrowed his eye. "This is an order; make sure that Ambrosia is killed by the end of this day." "Yes, my lord."

I heard the door open and I looked over my shoulder. Hannah walked into my room, her face staring at the tray she was holding. "Mistress, I came to bring you some tea." The door slammed open, making Hannah wince. "Hannah! What are you doing?" Alois demanded. A smirked pulled onto his lips. "Don't tell me you are trying to seduce her. She's a girl, you stupid maid!"

A vase hit Hannah in the back of her head, making the maid drop the tray. "Get out of here! I don't want to see you until dinner!" She bit her lip and bowed before rushing out of the room. Alois ran to my bed and pounced on it. "So, my lady, where is your butler?" "He went to go have a meeting with Sebastian and Claude."

He rolled over so that he was facing me. "What made you want to have a contract, Ambrosia?" "My parents died when I was ten. I got fed up with people mistreating me. So Leonardo and I made a contract that if anyone hurts me they have to die."

"For how long is that for?" "Until the marks on my body from my mother's abuse wears off. That is when he takes my soul." It might take years though.

We sat down on the large table at the dining room. Ciel was the end corner on the left, Alois was in the middle and I was on the opposite side of Ciel. Hannah, her head low, poured tea onto her master's cup. Alois smirked and kicked Hannah. She winced, making the tea go off the cup.

"Geez, can't you ever do anything right?" I shot him a glare before turning to the triplets. "Thompson! Get over here!" He whispers something to his brothers, who nods, before kneeling by my side. "Who made this?" He nodded towards Hannah. "Tell me by using words!" I demanded.

"Hannah…made dinner…this time," he whispered. I grinned. "Tell her that this food is terrible! She should let Timber do all the cooking." He nodded and rejoined his brothers. "She seems worse than master," Canterbury muttered. "Well, she is close to being Alois' cousin," Thompson added. "At least young mistress likes my cooking," Timber whispered.

"Claude was feeding, who opened his mouth after each cut. Ciel was eating by himself while Sebastian stood behind him. "Ambrosia, I see that nothing has changed about you," said Ciel. Sebastian smirked. "But it seems that your chest a grown a bit since the last time we saw you, my lady," said Sebastian. I slammed my fork on the table, stood up and shot the butler a glare.

"YOU PERVERT! I AM WEARING A CORSET! MY CHEST IS STILL THE SAME SIZE!" I shouted. They all stared at me, the triplets whispering to each other. "My mistress, you may sit down now," said Leonardo. I did. Alois licked his lips. "Ambrosia, I heard that you are hosting a ball," he said. "Thank you for inviting me." I choked on my food.

"I'm not hosting any _ball_," I said. The two boys shot me a confused look. "Then who sent us that invitation?" I turned to my butler. "Leonardo, what did you do?" "Well, next week it is your birthday. So I thought of doing something to celebrate it." "You should've discussed it with me!" I snapped. "You know that I don't' really like these type of dances!"

"Well, I already invited a lot of people. I can't cancel." I sighed. "Whatever." "Sir, may I take you to your room?" Hannah asked. He kicked her in the face. "You are an idiot! Claude is the only one that could!" I wonder if I do that to Caroline.

"Claude, Leonardo, I need a word with you two in the garden." "I can't let my mistress go to her room on her own," said Leonardo. "I promised to never leave her side." "Timber can take the lady to her room. He won't do anything to hurt her," said Sebastian, smirking.

Leonardo was still a bit doubtful. Claude sighed. "Timber, if you even _DARE_ try to take her soul then I'll make sure that you are DEAD!" he said. "Is that fine with you, Leonardo?" He shrugged. "Take the mistress to her room, Timber." He nodded, but his brothers placed a hand on his shoulders.

"She might try to hurt you," Thompson muttered. "Or get you killed," Canterbury added. Timber shrugged, helping me get out of my chair. "Leonardo, don't be late. I hate being in a dark room on my own. Let's go, Timber." I walked towards the door.

"You know, we could've taken her," said Alois. "I don't trust you," Leonardo muttered. "Timber," I said, looking over my shoulder. His eyes just stared at me. "You can talk when you are around me. I won't yell at you." He sighed, but didn't talk.

"Come here," I ordered. Timber just walked behind me. I turned around and went by his side, urging him to walk forward. "Did you ever make a contract with anyone?" I asked. He shook his head. "Use words, please." Timber bit his lip.

"I won't get mad." He turned to me. "No…I never made a contract…with anybody." My eyes widened. "If I did… then I'll have to share it…with my brothers." I looked out a window we passed. It began to snow. "What's…the matter…mistress?" He stopped. "Snow, it is a white frozen liquid."

"I can't help but feel as though that might happen to me," I continued. "My body might freeze on the snow." "I…don't think that is…possible." "Actually, I almost got frozen. When I was eight, I got beaten at school, in the snow."

"_Ne, Ambrosia, what's up with that dress?" I looked up, my right eye halfway closed. "What do you mean?" A boy, twice my age, kicked in the stomach. "It looks ugly! Besides, you wore the same dress for five days now! Aren't you a rich?" _

_His friend punched me. "You are such an ugly girl! No wonder everyone picks on you!" My lip trembled, but I didn't cry. "She isn't trying to defend herself." "Eh? Trying to be brave?" He kicked me in the face. "You are a stupid girl!" They began to hit me to the point I was bleeding. _

_Finally, they stopped, admiring their work. My blood has stained the snow and I was lying on my side. "Let's go before they find her." The group left. A few kids walked pass me, a look of disgust on their faces. Nobody liked me. I don't blame them though. I was just an accident, an excuse. _

"Every day, ever since age four, I felt like a doll," I said. "I did the same thing every single day. Wake up, get change, eat, leave for school, get beaten, come home, deal with my mother's abuse, eat, shower, and sleep. It repeated until my parents died."

I grinned. "That was until I met Leonardo. He's going to take care of me until he takes my soul." We stopped in front of my room. "Don't…count on it. Things…aren't what they seem." He disappeared. I raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Tomorrow is a new day. I will get Alois and Ciel." I grinned and slipped into my room.

Well, how was the first chapter? Good, bad, terrible, awesome? :( Plz review for more chapters. If you have any ideas for the fanfiction, just write it in the reviews. I'll make sure to put it in. Trust me, you'll love it.


	2. Chapter 2

It's me with a new chapter. I'm doing really quick because, well, my dad is home and I shouldn't be on my computer right now.

Disclaimer: Black Butler

Where is he? I need Leonardo here to protect me. Who knows what is lurking in the night. I rolled over so that I was lying on my back. A demon could be approaching the room to take away my soul. "Leonardo, please come." The door creaked open and I faced it.

Timber, Thompson and Canterbury made their way into my room. "What do you want?" I asked. Thompson was suddenly sitting on the mattress, stroking my hair. I shrunk back, my eyes wide. Then Timber was on my other side, massaging my hand. I snatched it away, glaring up at him. Canterbury lifted my face so that I was looking at him.

I got out of their grip and kicked Canterbury off my bed. "What do you want?" I demanded. The triplets just stared at me with no emotion. I heard a crash outside and I almost screamed when Timber dug his nails onto my wrist.

"Ugh, can't you three ever do anything right?" I heard Alois mutter. Ciel sighed. "Give them a break! They're clumsy, that's it." "Hey! We are right here!" Baldroy shouted. Alois stomped his foot hard on the ground. "Where are Timber, Thompson and Canterbury?" he demanded. The three placed a finger on their lip, gesturing me to stay quiet.

"Should we check the mistress' room?" Mey – Rin asked. "No, she must sleep if Ambrosia wants to grow tall," said Alois. I heard them walk away from my door and the triplets sighed in relief. "Why are you here?" I whispered.

Timber leaned down, his face an inch away from mine. "Careful…with the stuff around you…Ambrosia," he muttered. Thompson was close to my right ear. "Danger…might be near…for you." Canterbury kissed my palm. "We…will be keeping an eye on…you." Then they just disappeared.

I was sitting on my bed when Leonardo arrived. "Ambrosia, why are you still awake?" I calmly shifted my hair so that the mark was showing. "You left me alone," I muttered, tying my hair into a ponytail. "Please try to remember our contract, Leonardo."

He bowed. "Yes, my mistress." I lied down on my back, staring up at the ceiling while Leonardo stood near the bed. Letting out a sigh, I turned to see him. "Leonardo, come here. Sleep with me tonight." He took off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, lying on top of the covers. I curled up next to his warmth and sighed.

The next morning, I was halfway close to the floor when I woke up. "My mistress you have terrible posture. Sit up." I sighed and did. "Leonardo, I want to leave this estate now," I said. "I'm bored and feel as though I am being watched." He removed my nightgown.

"Well, I am here with you, Ambrosia." "Screw that!" I laughed. "I want a shower!" I snatched the nightgown away from his hands and slipped it on. "Where are the bathrooms?" "You've been here before," Leonardo sighed. "So you must know where they are."

I sat on the tubs, kicking my legs as Leonardo removed my nightgown. "What do you want the temperature to be, mistress?" My back was facing him and I took off my undershirt. "You should, like, put it on warm," I said, using my American accent. He sighed and folded my now discarded clothes. I climbed onto the tub, the water and bubbles wrapping around me.

"Leonardo, why don't you take a bath?" I muttered. He rubbed shampoo on my hair. "I do." "Oh, but when do you do it? You are always by my side." "I bathe when you are asleep, my mistress." "So you leave my side at night? What if someone breaks into the window and tries to kidnap me?" "Then I'll come running in and kill that kidnapper. It is just like in our contract, my mistress." I let out a squeal and did a small clap. "That's my butler!" I laughed and let Leonardo

finish washing me.

He helped me change into a plain black dress, my gothic gloves, black boots, black socks and my hair set lose. I spun in a complete circle in front of a mirror. "You chose the right dress!" I squealed. "It is my favorite!" I punched the mirror. "I hate my reflection," I muttered. "It reminds me of my mother." He pinned my arms behind me. "Calm down, my lady," Leonardo muttered. I sighed and got out of his grip. "Let's leave this stupid manor already, Leonardo," I said. He grabbed my bags and we walked down the stairs to the door.

"Aw, are you leaving already, Ambrosia?" Alois whined. I only ignored him and walked out the door. But I was soon stopped by Claude and Sebastian. "We will see you at your manor, my lady," said Claude. Sebastian grinned. "Your soul might be even more delicious, my mistress," he said. I gritted my teeth and managed to make my way to the carriage. "Well, you could come along as long as your servants don't cause a fire," I said. A smirk pulled on my lips. "That would ruin my hair." I climbed in and Leonardo closed the door.

We arrived at my mansion and the Phantomhive servants, who left early, greeted me. "Ah, my mistress, may I help you with your bags?" May – Rin asked. I raised an eyebrow. "I only brought one." Her face turned bright red. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she cried. "I really can't see that well!"

"Whatever." I made my way to the door, which Finnian gladly opened. "Welcome, my lady." I shrugged. "Ambrosia, you should at least be nicer to the servants of the Phantomhive household," Leonardo whispered. I grinned. "Why should I?" I retorted. "They are nothing but klutz. I bet I could do their jobs much better." "You wouldn't if your nails are done, my mistress," said Leonardo.

My smirked turned into a grin and I looked at my well painted black nails. "They are perfect!" I mused. Leonardo went to complain about my room to my servants while I stayed in the ball room. I began to waltz around the room, my eyes closed tightly. I spun in a circle, did a pose and my eyes finally opened. Blinking a few times, looking out the window. I grinned. "Good evening, Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury!" I greeted.

I turned around and then screamed. "Hey! How long have you three been there?" They shrugged and came through the window. "You know there is a door, right?" The triplets nodded and I sighed. "What do you want now?" They handed me a bucket of purple colored water. "What is this?" "Water," the three whispered. I raised an eyebrow. "What is for?" They pointed out the window. Outside, Kisa was tending the gardens, alone. I grinned. "Thank you so much!" I threw the substance out the window and watched as it hit Kisa and a few plants.

"Oh no, Leonardo is going to get mad at me!" She rushed into the manor, biting her lips. I burst out laughing. "Oh em gee! That was too funny!" They gave me a look before sighing. "Mistress, allow us to take you to your room," Canterbury muttered. I blinked. This is the most I've ever heard him talk. What's up with him? "Sure, do whatever you want." Timber and Thompson grabbed one of my hands while Canterbury hand his on my shoulder. "Right this way, my lady," he whispered.

Indeed, there is something weird going on. They lead me to my room, near the end of this manor. They kept on staring forward, as though knowing where everything. _"For demon triplets, they are so adorable!" _Canterbury released me first to open the door. "Baldroy…said that dinner would be served at…eight," Timber muttered. "He's…helping Alexander…to cook." I turned to him. "Yes, I know that. Thank you." I went inside my room.

Sitting down on the windowsill, I watched as Kisa tried to fix the now purple garden. I grinned. "Timber, Thompson and Canterbury, come here." They obliged and stood in a straight line. "How much do you guys like working for Alois Trancy?" I asked. They looked at each other before shrugging. "Speak up." "It's…alright," said Timber. Thompson yawned. "He is a bit…of a bother," he said. Canterbury simply nodded. "Alois…orders us sometimes to…stay silent."

I grinned and raised my pointer finger dramatically. "How about you three work for _me_?" Their eyes widened slightly. "I would treat you guys much better than Alois. Heck, he could have my servants!" I narrowed my eyes. "I don't even like Caroline, Alexander or even Kisa. Please work for me." The triplets bowed. "We would," Timber began. "But we can't," Thompson added. "We have Hanna to worry about," Canterbury finished.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "I don't really like her." They cocked their heads in unison. I stared down at my flat chest, covered by my black dress. "Her chest is bigger than mine," I muttered. "No matter how tight I put on my corset it would only make them slightly bigger." I abruptly looked at the triplets. "Even though I hate Hanna, she could work here with you guys. As long as you three are working for me."

They smiled and ruffled my hair. "Okay." I beamed and gave each of them a tight hug. "Thank you so much!" The door slammed open and we turned to face it. "What are you three doing here? Get out!" I narrowed my eyes. Alois was at the door, sending glares at the triplets. "They don't have to obey you, Alois," I said. He scoffed. "Oh, why shouldn't they listen?" I smirked. "They belong to me now."

An electric shock coursed through our body as we went into a battle of stares. He was first to pull away. "Well then, who will be running my manor and cleaning it? I possibly won't be doing it." "You have my servants. But Leonardo still belongs to me." "Seems fair," said Alois. "I like Caroline." "She tried to kill me!" "That is my point. Well, I'm going to my room." "I didn't ask you." He left.

Hannah was walking down the halls, looking for the triplets. I sensed her presence and grinned. "Hannah, come in here!" I shouted. She bit her lip but strode into my room and stood in front of me in a

bow. "Yes, my lady?" "You would be working me now," I said. "Is that alright with you?" She looked up at me, her eyes slightly wide. A small smile began to form and she nodded. "Did the triplets already agree?" "Yes, they did." "Alright, I'll work for you." I squealed and gave her a tight hug. "You won't regret!" I laughed.

At dinner, my butler stood behind me, his eyes watching me eat. "So, you two are here until the ball, right?" I asked. They nodded. "Sebastian told me to do it," said Ciel. "But my manor is also being redecorated." I smirked. "Well, I feel bad for you. My mansion has been the same for two years now." I turned to Leonardo. "I want a new shade of black on this table," I said. He bowed. I heard a chainsaw and the door broke into pieces.

"SE – BAS – TIAN, I AM HERE MY DARLING!" (Insert girl pounding her head on the table here.) I forced a smile onto my lips. "Good day, Grell," Sebastian growled. "What brings you here?" "I came to see my precious Romeo, the guy of my dreams, my one true love!" Alois, Ciel and I groaned, rolling our eyes. I've never met Grell before, but Leonardo has told me all about him. "But I also want to see the little princess, the little girl whose black soul is lovely, who is like the new moon at night. Where is that OH EM GEE! IT'S HER!" The red haired shinigami pounced on me, his arms wrapped tightly around my neck. "I WANTED TO MEET YOU SO MUCH! I AM GRELL!"

My eye twitched. "Get of me, you fool!" I shouted. I kicked him across the room. "No one touches me!" He whimpered. "Sebby, she's mean!" Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "My lady; Ambrosia, has a bit of a temper. You aren't her butler so you shouldn't touch her. Ambrosia, show him your mark." "Leonardo, I'm eating," I muttered. "Move my hair for me so that he could see our contract." "Yes, my mistress." He moved my hair so that the mark was showing.

"Oh, I see it now. So I guess Pluto can't touch her either." "Pluto is here?" I gasped. Grell raised an eyebrow. The silver haired guy/dog walked in calmly through the broken door. "PLUTO!" He stuck his tongue out and began to pant like the dog he is. I pounced on him, squealing happily. "Long time no see!" He barked and licked my face. Then he got too happy and turned into his wolf/dog form, making me fall back. "Pluto, try not to make a mess," said Sebastian.

"Who is that?" Alois shouted. We turned to face the blonde. "Oh, that's right, you weren't in the first season," said Sebastian. I climbed up Pluto's leg and sat down on his head, rubbing over his eyes. "This Pluto, a demon dog," said Ciel. I began to laugh. "Leonardo, throw me my food!" "I do believe you have to eat down here, my mistress." "Then I'm staying up here!" I pouted. Pluto changed back into his human form. Huh? I had my arms and legs crossed. I managed to still be floating in the air, until a few seconds later I fell. Luckily, the triplets caught me. "You should be more careful, my mistress."

I turned to face the silver haired guy. "Pluto, why did you change back out of AAAHHHH!" I covered my eyes quickly and turned away. "Geez put on your clothes!" I shouted. He whined but did. "Is he done?" I muttered. The triplets nodded and I sat down on my seat. "Okay then, lets discuss business," said Ciel. I burst out laughing. "YOU JUST SAID THAT WE SHOULD DISCUSS BUSINESS!" "Yes, I do believe I said that." "Business as is in that type! Oh em gee, I can't stop laughing!"

He sighed and went back to eating. "Sebby, how do you put up with that girl?" Grell asked. Sebastian simply stared at his master. "She isn't my master so I shouldn't be worried about her." I sipped my tea and narrowed my eyes. "So I'm a bother?" "Not at all, my lady," said Sebastian. I smirked and went back to my food. "Good, I'm glad to hear that."

At night, Leonardo stood near my bed while I read a book; Pluto curled up near my feet. . The triplets and Hannah walked into my room, each going to stand at the foot of my bed. "My lady, we are going to bed now," said Hannah. I looked up. "You three may use the guest rooms," I said. "It's alright with me." They bowed. "Hannah, come here for a second." She did and knelt down on my right side. I grabbed some cloth. "This is old, right?" She nodded. I began to take off her bandages. "My, that looks terrible." She bit her lip. "But at least you have your other eye." I wrapped a new set of bandage over her damaged one. "There, much better right?" "Yeah, I guess it is." "Goodnight you three," I said. "Tomorrow you start working for me." They bowed and left. "I'll try to get along with Hannah, Leonardo."

Well, how was it? *eyes begin to brim with tears.* Was it good, bad or terrible? Please review. *puppy eyes* The whole chest thing is true. They aren't small to the point I'm almost flat chested, but they are a bit medium sized. I hate them! But reviews, please? I'm taking requests now.


	3. Chapter 3

Please forgive me if I'm late in updating. I've been busy, so I'M SORRY! DON'T BE MAD! :'( I'll try to upload during the weekdays, but don't be mad.

Disclaimer: Black Butler

"SE – BAS – TIAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" I bit my lip hard to prevent yelling. So, Grell and Pluto have decided to stay for a few days. I didn't mind Pluto, considering that he is adorable! But I can't stand Grell. He kept me up all night with his 'Sebby this' 'Sebby that.' IT WAS SO ANNOYING! "Ambrosia, who is in charge of the gardens today?" Alois asked, smirking. I looked up at him, my eyes narrowed. "Finnian could it," I said. "I haven't seen him do much work around here." "Hey! I DO WORK!" he shouted. I grinned.

"Almost ruining my room doesn't count as 'work.'" Finnian nodded and rushed to my garden. "Leonardo, I want my coat," I said. He helped me slip it on. "Where are you going, my mistress?" "I am going to keep Finnian Company," I said, smirking. "Don't come along, Leonardo." "I'll do as you wish, my mistress." I sat down on a bench, watching Finnian tend my winter garden with shaky hands.

What's up with him? I'm not yelling or anything so he should be calm. He snip the wrong twig and I had to bite my lip to prevent yelling. Finally, I stood up and walked towards him. I plucked the gardening thing out of his arms and tossed it over my shoulder. "Why are you scared, Finnian?" I asked. "I'm not anything to get you nervous."

"Whoever said anything about that?" he laughed nervously. Finnian turned around and he barely noticed that my face was neared to his. "Well, you're shaking." "I am worried about doing a bad job." My lips were finally an inched away from Finnian's own. "You shouldn't be," I said, pulling away with a smirk. "I really don't care how my garden turns up." "But you are always giving Kisa a hard time." I shrugged. "I really dislike my servants. They've been working at this manor for a long time and I began to hate them. Caroline is trying to kill me; Alexander once poisoned my food and Kisa once covered my bed in poison ivy. They hate me. Everyone hates me."

"What makes you say that, Ambrosia?" "Even with my contract, they fear me. I can't help it!" I fell back on a rosebush, ignoring the thorns that poked through my coat. "All the bruises that my parents gave me, all those hits, yells and even some blood, I deserved it! I shouldn't even be here!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. "Don't say that, my lady." My eyes widened; black meeting blue. "Leonardo has told me about your past. Your mother hated you because you weren't a guy." I nodded, biting my lip and kicked some snow. "After I was born, they discovered that my mom couldn't have another child. That's why she abused me."

"Hey, Finni, I'm heading to the village! Want to join me?!" We turned around to see Bardroy standing at the door with his coat on. "Who is going as well?" "Mey – Rin, Caroline, Kisa, Pluto, Sebastian, and Claude, Leonardo, the masters, Hanna and the triplets are going to the village." "I want to come too!" I shouted, laughing. Grabbing Finnian's wrist, I ran to the door with the poor gardener running beside me. "Ah, my lady, you're coming with us?" Sebastian asked. I nodded eagerly. "The triplets are going so I want to go too!" "My mistress, your coat is ripped." My eyes widened and I looked down to see that my coat was actually ripped. "Finnian, what did you do?" Sebastian asked.

I saw the gardener begin to panic. Suddenly, I was brought close to Leonardo's chest, his arms around me protectively. "Did he hurt you, my mistress?" Leonardo whispered. "Should I do as our contract is instructed for me to do?" I shook my head, hoping to keep my voice low as the others were distracted. "No, I just fell on a rose bush and I guess my coat ripped because of that." "So it wasn't that clumsy gardener?" I shot my butler a small glare. "He isn't clumsy," I muttered. "Finnian isn't used to being outside a lot."

"Come on, you two! Quit acting like lovebirds and let's go to the village!" Alois shouted, smirking. We arrived at the town a while later. "Wow! Everything looks so nice!" Mey – Rin exclaimed. Finnian nodded eagerly, Baldroy laughed, my old servants were a bit uneasy, Hannah looked like she was happy and the triplets just stood in a straight line. Alois grabbed Ciel's and one of my own hands and ran down a path. "We'll be seeing you guys at three!" he shouted.

I had trouble keeping up with the eager blonde, tripping over my own feet. "Hey, slow down a bit!" I shouted. "I can't catch up!" He finally stopped and I landed face first in some snow. Alois was laughing; I knew he was because it kept ringing through my ears. "You are such an idiot!" Ciel helped me up and we both shot Alois a glare. "Are you alright?" Ciel asked. I nodded.

We walked through the village, not caring were to go. "Hey, you guys know that little café where they sell lemon cake, right?" I asked. The two nodded. "Let's go there!" The three of us ran off. But little did we know that we were being followed. "Oi, she could take care of herself, Finni," said Bardroy. Mey – Rin nodded in agreement. "We are here to have fun, Finni! Not watch your girl hang out with the two earls."

Finnian shot the two a sad look. "I know, but she is so adorable! Do you see what dress she's wearing?" he retorted. "The mistress always wears the best dress, Finni," said Mey – Rin. "This one shouldn't be different." Finnian stood behind a fruit cart, watching as Alois, Ciel and I walked into the café. "Kya, she is cute!" Mey – Rin cocked an eyebrow. "Finni, are you saying that you actually love the mistress?" His face turned bright red. "What, no! I don't like the mistress! She's a higher rank than me!"

"Um, I'll have lemon cake!" I chirped, smiling brightly. I thought I saw a blush on Alois' cheeks. "What about you guys?" I asked. "Order something, it's my treat!" Mey – Rin began to have a nose bleed. "Eh, did you hear the tone she used? It was almost as though she was begging!" "Ambrosia," Finnian whimpered.

We walked outside and I dragged the two to a different shop. "Oh look! They're playing chest!" I squealed. I grabbed a chair and dragged it to the table where two old guys were playing the game. "May I watch?" They smiled and nodded. I kept a close watch, my eyes following their every move. "You're the Knighthood's only daughter, right?" I nodded, not paying any attention to their words.

"Do you play chest, my lady?" I shook my head. "No, but I've watched my grandparents play it!" I chirped. My expression turned serious. "That is, when they were alive." I grinned. "I've always been found of the knight piece though!"

"Do you want to play?" That caught me off guard. "Pardon me?" "I asked if you want to play chess." "Um, no thank you," I said. "I've never played it, remember?" "There is a first time for everything" Ciel grabbed hold of my wrist. "I'll show Ambrosia how to play." He dragged me to a table. "But I wanted to play with the old guys!" I whined. "Why are do you have to be so mean?" He set up a game. "Shut up," he muttered.

A few minutes later…

I flipped the table over with a groan. "THIS IS A STUPID GAME!" (A/N If I offend anybody who plays chess then I'm sorry. I don't even know how to play it.) "You didn't teach me correctly!" Ciel let out a huff and crossed his arms. "Not my fault you are impatient." Alois was sleeping somewhere else at this moment. "I am too patient!" I shouted.

He grabbed my arm, pulled Alois up and dragged us out the doors. "LET GO OF ME! HEY! STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING! NO, YOU STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING!" Ciel sighed and threw us in front of our butlers. "Oh, my lord, it seems like you had to carry the Trancy earl and Knighthood earlene." "Yeah, I should never teach Ambrosia chess."

Pluto joined my side and rubbed his head against my right leg. "Aw, did you miss me?" He barked and panted. I smiled, patting his head and gave the demon dog/wolf a treat. "Here you go. You deserve it, Plu – Plu." The triplets and Hanna approached us. "How was your day, my lady?" Timber asked. I gave him a tight hug while giggling. "It was alright."

Alois' new servants and Ciel's own finally joined us. "So, who's missing?" Sebastian asked, pulling his master close. I smirked and walked towards my butler. "GRELL, WHERE ARE YOU? DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU LEFT YOUR ROMEO HERE ALONE!" I shouted. Oh, I love making fun of Sebastian. Said demon shot me a look.

"SE – BAS – TIAN DARLING, I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU!" The shinigami attacked the poor butler. "Oops, I forgot that Grell wasn't invited. Sorry Sebastian. Hey! Let's go eat! I'm _starving_." "But we just ate," said Ciel. I smirked. "So? I eat a lot and hardly earn a pound. So this shouldn't be different. Let's go already."

A few hours…

My head rested on Canterbury's shoulder, deep in slumber, while he kept staring forward with his brothers. "Aw, Ambrosia looks cute when she's sleeping," Alois mused. Pluto was curled up on my feet, keeping them warm. Leonardo and Sebastian chuckled. "At least she isn't making a lot of noise." I opened my eyes and smiled up at Canterbury. "I want to be between Timber and Thompson." He nodded and moved me so that I was in between the two other demons, fast asleep.

"I like the mistress," Timber whispered, playing with my fingers. Thompson nodded in agreement, toying with my hair. "She is kind of cute." Hannah smiled. "Boys, when we get home put her in her bed. If she doesn't then she'll get a cold." The triplets nodded. Alois narrowed his eyes at Hannah. "Quit trying to flirt with her, Hannah," he said, standing up. "She's a girl!" The earl marched towards the maid, but I raised a sock covered foot and kicked him back to his seat.

"Go to bed, Trancy, don't talk to my maid like that. She didn't do anything to you," I muttered, curling up by Timber's side. "So shut up already." He huffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever." Leonardo smirked. _"Yup, that's my mistress." _I smiled to myself as Timber hesitantly wrapped an arm around me.

So, how was it? Please review and don't forget to post requests, please?


	4. Chapter 4

This was rather quick and I didn't know how to end it.

Disclaimer: Black Butler, sadly

I stared at the dresses in front of me and sighed. "Leonardo, what dress should I wear?" He came to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Get the one in the middle, my mistress." "Okay, thank you Leonardo!" He helped me put on the dress. "Hannah is going to help you with your hair, mistress." I grinned. "It seems fair. I love how she does her braids!" A soft knock came from the door and it opened. Hannah and the triplets walked into my room.

"Hannah!" I grabbed a black dress and threw it at the demon girl. "Wear this, please? I don't want you to be in your maids outfit. I also had the undertaker make you a mask made out of real bones!" I handed three to the triplets and gave one to my butler. "Now, Hannah, can you do my hair?" She nodded and began to put my hair in pigtails.

I stood by a wall, Leonardo standing next to me. "Mistress, why don't you go and dance?" "I don't like it, Leonardo," I muttered, turning to face him. "Why did you host it anyways?" "As an Earlene, you have to host these kinds of things in order to keep people satisfied. "It seems like Alois is enjoying himself," I said, smirking. Leonardo cocked an eyebrow. "Indeed he is, my mistress."

Bardroy, Mey – Rin and Finnian stood somewhere across the ball room, trying not to make a mess. "Do you see the mistress anywhere?" Finnian asked, looking around desperately. Mey – Rin sighed. "She can be anywhere. Don't stress yourself." "I want to see Ambrosia!" He took a step back, but crashed into a table, breaking it. Canterbury appeared out of nowhere, replaced the table and disappeared.

Alois spun towards me, laughing when he finally reached his destination. "Ambrosia, how old are you?" "I am sixteen." He laughed even harder. "You don't look like you are!" (Insert a one foot ruler on top of my head and him in front of me here.) I crossed my arms, huffing. "And I find it hard to believe that you are the Trancy earl." "She's got you there," said Ciel. "Ambrosia, have you seen my servants?" "I heard them but didn't see them." Hannah walked towards us and I was the first to spot her. "Hi Hannah!" I rushed to give her a hug, smiling. She laughed softly and picked me up. "Your servants are across the room, sir." I played with her silver hair, admiring it. "Thank you, Hannah," said Ciel.

The other two butlers finally joined us. "Hannah, shouldn't you be wearing your maid clothing?" She looked away. "Ambrosia told me to wear this." I nodded. "You could wear whatever you want now, Hannah," I said. "I really don't mind!" Alois narrowed his eyes. "CIEL!" Inwardly, we groaned. Elizabeth launched herself at the Phantomhive earl, giggling. "Ciel, I missed you! Did you miss me?" "Sure." I think my day got slightly worst.

All we need is Grell to make an appearance, or maybe Lau. As if sensing my bad mood, Hannah set me down but kept a hand on top of my hair. Pluto whined and rubbed his head against my right leg. I let the demon dog/wolf stay, since I liked him, unless he wore clothes. Alois got hold of my hand and dragged me away. "Come on, Ambrosia, let's dance!" "I don't want to!" I whined. He pulled me close to his chest, holding my right hand and his left wrapped around my waist. I don't even know where to put my own free hand, so I decided on his shoulder.

We waltz for a bit, well, we tried. He is more of a tango dancer or something like that and I don't dance. Well, not in public at the least. I practice with Leonardo on some of my free time. I felt someone tug on my arm and I was pulled into another person. "I do believe it is _my_ turn." It was Ciel. He smiled down at me and took the lead. "Calm down," he whispered. Alois pulled me away and smirked at Ciel. "She is mine," he muttered. I could only blink. Ciel shoved Alois off and got hold of me. "You can't control her." "Well, neither can you!" I suddenly found myself in Leonardo's arms while the two earls fought against each other. "They never learn, do they?"

I saw the triplets whispering to each other at the distance. "Ambrosia, you got the bottom of your dress dirty. Should I take the mistress to her room, Leonardo? The triplets would be accompanying me." Alois heard that and glared at Hannah. "Quit trying to flirt with her! She's a girl for crying out loud!" I turned to the Trancy earl and punched him in the eye. (A/N: Sorry about doing this but it just adds in more drama.) The blonde took a few steps back, clutching his eyes. "Are you alright, my lord?" Alois let out a snarl and went to attack me. I easily dodged, extending a leg, making him fall. But he quickly got back up and managed to attack me.

Claude got the blonde off of me and Leonardo helped me up. "Go take Ambrosia to her room." Hannah and the triplets nodded, guiding me out of the ball room. We headed to my room in silence before Hannah spoke up. "You look a bit uncomfortable with your clothes, my lady." I sighed. "It's the corset I'm wearing. We finally were able to put it on as tight as possible." The triplets turned to look at my chest. "They are small," said Timber. "Not big enough," Thompson added. "Your breasts aren't as big as Miss Hannah's own," Canterbury remarked. I suddenly began to feel a bit uneasy now. "Boys, don't be mean to the mistress. She is still growing." "Her chest isn't." "Don't be so rued. Ambrosia, I'll help you change your dress." Once in my room, I sat down on my bed. "Okay, boys, turn around. Leonardo and I can be the only ones to help Ambrosia get change." The triplets obliged, but with a groan. "Why can't I see here?" "It's not like she has anything to hide." "She doesn't have real breasts!"

"Now, I don't really know that much about the human body," she said. "Considering I'm a demon and all, so let's hope this works." Hannah removed the bow that held up the dress and let it pool over my waist. "Okay, let's see how this is done." After that, she loosened the corset and I was able to breathe again. "Hmm, that seems to lose it up." She put it in a comforting tightness before tying up the strings again. "Um, I don't think that helped," I said. "My chest is now small." "There was this one girl that I used to take care of. If you want them to grow then don't let the corset be too tight." Then Hannah helped me put on a different dress, but was the same color. "Okay, that's it. Let's go back." I beamed and gave her a hug. "Thank you Hannah!" We went back to the ballroom, me skipping in between Canterbury and Thompson. When we turned a hall, something caught my eye. It was like a shadow and when it caught my gaze the shadow quickly scurried off. I narrowed my eyes. There is a traitor.

Well, here it is. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and post requests. I'm willing to accept.


End file.
